1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to assessing risk and more specifically to adaptively profiling behavior of a user and calculating anomaly scores corresponding to a context of a current request to access a resource by the user via continuous machine learning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are increasingly making security-related decisions by assessing the risk associated with these security-related decisions. For example, when an entity requests an electronic fund transfer out of an account of a bank customer, the bank's computer may compare the entity's current request, against a history of similar requests made by the bank customer, to determine how likely the current request is a fraudulent request made by an impostor. Traditionally, detecting fraudulent requests focused on properties associated with a particular request, such as, for example, Internet Protocol (IP) address of the device used to make the request or indications of malware being present on the device used to make the request.